


I Think It’s Real Unfair (that you should put him there)

by SiederTreeStudios



Series: Minecraft Youtubers because I’m sad [1]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Dave | Technoblade and Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Dead Wilbur Soot, Dream Smp, Gen, Heavy Angst, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I’m sad so I wrote this, Kneecaps are a privilege don’t ship them, Mentioned Dave | Technoblade, Minecraft youtubers live in my head rent free, Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Suicide Attempt, Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27626693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiederTreeStudios/pseuds/SiederTreeStudios
Summary: “Betrayed by everyone he loved.Beaten down yet again.Shot down at the last moment.Can you blame him for being tired? For being hurt?”Aka, Tommy and Wilbur’s ghost talk... sort of.[TW for mention of attempted suicide and just death in general.]- - - - -Title from “Bruno is Orange” by Hop Along, Queen Anslies
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: Minecraft Youtubers because I’m sad [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019911
Comments: 15
Kudos: 300





	I Think It’s Real Unfair (that you should put him there)

**Author's Note:**

> I promised myself that I would not write about a bunch of theater kid Minecraft Youtubers who got bored and decided to start multifaceted wars, hold an election, blow up a country they founded, and pull at my heart strings and my love for found family.
> 
> Well now I’m sad so I’m doing it anyways.
> 
> If any of them are uncomfy with this, it will be deleted :)

Betrayed by everyone he loved.

Beaten down yet again.

Shot down at the last moment.

Can you blame him for being tired? For being hurt?

Standing in front of his older brother’s grave, he clutched the roses (his favorite flower,  _ ender _ , his brother was always the dramatic type—) uncaring of the thorns piercing the too rough skin of his hand, too battered for his age. He didn’t know how long he had been standing there, looking but not really seeing.

“You came.”

He didn’t need to turn to see the spirit of his brother. He could picture his expression without turning— a slight quirk of the lip, eyes that could see through most everyone, a tilt of his head. He knew he was leaning on the L’mantree, his shoulders down and looking truly at peace for the first time in a good while.

Tommy and Wilbur may have been distant over the past few months ( months , _months_ of  _ pain _ and  _ death _ and  _ fear _ —) but Tommy had grown up with him. He knew his brother like he knew his own mind.

“You decided not to do it.” 

Tommy knew what he was referring to, remembering as he pressed the sword to his own chest, despair almost overtaking him. The tip was aimed at his chest, his hands gripping tightly on the hilt.

He remembered the tears falling even faster as he found he could not do it, the sword cluttering to the stone as he fell, and the realization he was completely out of options and escape routes overtaking him. He couldn’t leave this reality. He was trapped forever here.

He remembers how the smoke and the debris carried him off to a dreamless sleep.

Tommy set down the rose, next to the simple grave, too simple for his brother. It had things scattered around already, the ground being taken up by photos and other flowers. 

The gravestone simply read: “Wilbur Soot-Watson. Even if you didn’t see it, it was always meant to be.”

His brother was many things, but simple was not one of them.

“I don’t see why you’re doing that. I take no comfort in it, anyways.” A hint of annoyance. Wilbur never liked being ignored, but he especially didn’t like it from his little brother. He suspected that Wilbur had moved from his leaning on the tree, and was now watching Tommy completely.

“It’s not for you.” Tommy spoke, his voice scratchy from the screams and the panic and the cries that had all to recently been wrenched from him. 

A pause.

“Then why-”

“My brother was a good man. He was kind, he was smart. My brother was paranoid, scared at every turn.My brother was a leader and a fighter, ready to protect what he loved at every turn. My brother was caring, even if he showed it in a funny way.” He turned, looking at now grey eyes. They used to be a coppery brown, shining in the sunlight. They used to glimmer when a particularly mischievous scheme dawned on them. They used to be widened in a crazed haze. They used to be dull after particularly hard nights. They used to be, but now they are not.

“Yes, I had a brother. Two, in fact. I used to have a father. I used to have many things.”

His father killed his brother right in front of him. His brothers beset hell on those he loved. Even if Techno and Phil were still alive, they were no longer his family, not really. They never could be, after what had been done.

He had lost it all.

“And I don’t have that anymore. I know that, even if it’s unfair, I do. I can never have that again.” Tommy turned and gazed at him.

Shining blue eyes narrowed.

“Here’s the difference between me and you though, Wilbur.”

He passed by, unknowing of a hand reaching out, so close yet unable to touch him even if it tried.

“I was willing to let it go.”

**Author's Note:**

> Haha I’m in pain.


End file.
